Artificial Intoxication
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: Team Seven goes to a bar to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. When Sasuke gets stuck taking home a very drunken Naruto, will Sasuke's birthday get better... or worse? SasuNaruNaruSasu some sexual content


**I know I was supposed to update GMTS ((Give Me That Sunshine)), but I wanted to post this up first ((sorry GMTS readers)). :sighs in relief: Time for some good ol' fashioned SasuNaru. I've been dieing to put Sasuke and Naruto into perverted situations. GMTS is more or less too… uh, dramatic to put smut in ((sorry again GMTS readers)). This is just what I needed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I will own it… As soon as my Kishimoto-sensei Voodoo doll is complete ((I'm completely sane XD lol)).**

**Warning: Boy Love and some ****sexual content ((not sex though)). Those with innocence still inside them are more than welcome to leave now. But I welcome thee my fellow perverts X3 lol.**

**Important: ((After this I'll shut up I swear!)) This fic is dedicated to our beloved Sasuke! Happy Birthday Teme!!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he watched his teammates, as they continued to pour alcohol into their systems. The raven the narrowed his eyes as he looked at a certain silver-haired man who was responsible for the whole mess.

Hatake Kakashi had brought the original three members of the old team seven out to a bar in celebration of Sasuke's eighteenth birthday. _'Some celebration.'_ Sasuke thought as he glanced over at his two former teammates.

Haruno Sakura did not have a tolerance for alcohol. Though being a medic nin, one would think she would have known better than to fill her body with so much liquor. One could blame her mentor, Tsunade, for that little habit. The woman was known to drink a lot of sake when the situation called for it.

Kakashi, himself always seemed drunk, and adding alcohol into his system did not improve things. In fact, they only made it worse. And "worse" by Sasuke standards was Kakashi being more a pervert than usual.

And last by not least was Sasuke's blonde teammate. Uzumaki Naruto was the worse of them all. Sasuke had never seen some one drink so much in his life. He was surprised that tan boy had not yet succumbed to alcohol poisoning. Naruto's attitude changed as well. Naruto's perverted side also seemed to come out when he was intoxicated. Sasuke mused that Naruto's perverted nature could be blame on Kakashi and Jiraiya. Being surrounded by perverts had done permanent damage to blonde.

Sasuke let out another sigh. He then took a sip of his drink. Sasuke did not understand why he was even drinking the liquor. He did not care for it. Sasuke just figured it was because he wanted to somehow forget the annoying behavior of the others around him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in the raven's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Uchiha winced at the loud voice. He was sure he ear would start bleeding from Sakura's loud, high-pitched voice.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked s he tried to hold back the urge to hurt something.

"How would you like a kiss from me as a birthday present?" Sasuke scrunched his noise. Sakura's breathe reeked of liquor.

"Sakura, you know the answer." Sasuke stated calmly as he tried to remove the pink-haired girl's arms from around his neck.

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying." Sakura hiccup and then took another sip from her glass. "Maybe one day you'll change you mind."

"Highly doubtful." Sasuke finally freed himself from kunoichi's grip. Sakura then wobbled back a few steps before knocking into Kakashi, who caught her before she was able to fall. "See what you've done?" Sasuke said as he pointed to the pink-haired shinobi in his arms. "You're completely irresponsible."

"Mou, Sasuke." Kakashi said as his visible eye closed. Sasuke could just tell that the silver-haired Jounin was smirking underneath his mask. "That hurts my feelings. Besides everyone's having fun."

"That's right, teme." Naruto said as he slumped one arm over the pale boy's shoulders. "Enjoy yourself. It's your birthday after all." The blonde then rested his head on his shoulder. Sasuke took the action as Naruto trying to gain support to help him stand.

Kakashi then lead Sakura over to a seat at the bar so he didn't have to help the girl stand any longer. "He's right, Sasuke. Enjoy yourself, if only for tonight."

Sasuke huffed in response. He then set his half empty glass down on the table and stood up. "I'm going home. I don't feel like being around drunken fools right now."

"You're no fun." Kakashi whined. Sakura then almost fell out of her chair, but was saved before she could hit the floor by the silver-haired man. "Maybe I should escort her home." Kakashi gave a short chuckle as Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto hiccupped and laughed for, what seemed like to Sasuke, no reason. "Everyone's leaving already?" The blonde's grip on Sasuke's shoulder tightened as he felt himself wobbled slightly.

"Would you mind walking him home, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke scowled at the older man. "I'm already taking Sakura home. Onegai?"

Sasuke snorted as he stood and held the blonde up as he rose to his feet. "Fine."

"You're so kind, Sasuke."

"Whatever." The raven then said his goodbyes to Sakura and Kakashi and began his trip to Naruto's home. Sasuke was incredibly annoyed by the time the two reached the tan boy's apartment. The partly do to the fact it was a bit out of his way to his own home, but it was mostly because Naruto felt like dead weight as he continued to lean on the raven.

Naruto was also snuggling his head into Sasuke's shoulder, which made the pale boy blush. He had realized long ago that his feelings toward the blonde were anything from platonic. He had told Sakura about his feeling for the blonde-haired idiot a few ago after he had come back to Konoha. The pink-haired girl accepted his feelings after a few days of morning the lost of her first crush.

Sasuke was annoyed at the fact that Naruto was so drunk. The raven had decided he would tell the idiot about his feelings tonight, but all hopes of Naruto taking him seriously or even remembering what he said were lost when Kakashi took them to a bar. He was going to get Kakashi for this.

Sasuke sighed as he dragged Naruto up the stairs that led to his front door. "Where's your key, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at the blonde.

"In my pocket." Naruto said as he fished said key out of the pocket of his black pants. He then handed the small piece of silver metal to Sasuke and he was able to open the door.

"All right you're here, now get off." Sasuke's tone showed his annoyance.

"Help me up the stairs?" Naruto asked as he flashed the raven-haired boy a brilliant smile. Sasuke glared at the blonde, but then sighed and helped him up the stair in his apartment. Once the pair made it up the steps, Sasuke opened Naruto's bedroom door and entered. It was not the first time Sasuke had been in Naruto apartment, so he knew where the blonde's room was already.

"All right, you're here." Sasuke said as he let go of the blonde and set him down on his bed. Naruto was now lying on his back on his bed when Sasuke moved toward his bedroom door.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined when the pale boy was about to open the door once again.

Sasuke then turned around to face the boy lying on the bed. "What is it now, dobe?" Sasuke asked. He tried not to laugh at how pathetic Naruto looked at the moment.

"Can you help me get out of my clothes?" Sasuke's face became bright red when he heard Naruto's words. The Uchiha paused for a moment. He must have heard his friend wrong. Sasuke was positive that Naruto could _not_ have just said what he thought the blonde had said.

"N-Nani?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Help me get out of my clothes. I don't want to fall asleep in them." Naruto gave Sasuke a weak smile and the raven-haired shinobi huffed.

"Fine, but this is the last thing I'm doing for you." Sasuke then walked back over to the blonde's bed and bent over him. His pale hand grabbed the zipper of his orange and black jacket. Sasuke tried to suppress the blush that was trying to creep its way onto his cheeks.

He pulled the zipper all the down. As Sasuke went to remove the jacket, he let his finger graze over Naruto's cloth-covered stomach for only a moment.

"That tickles, teme." Naruto laughed and squirmed a bit as Sasuke tried to remove his jacket.

"Dobe, hold still so I can take off your jacket!" Sasuke was now trying to get Naruto to hold still. The raven's efforts proved unsuccessful, as he just couldn't seem to get Naruto to stop moving.

Sasuke then managed to get a hold of one of Naruto's arms, but as soon as the blonde noticed that Sasuke had a good grip on him the blonde flung his arm back and pulled Sasuke down in the process.

"I hate you, you know that." Sasuke grumbled. He's words were partially muffled from Naruto bed sheets.

Naruto only laughed at the raven. Sasuke then pushed himself up slightly and blushed when he noticed the position he had found himself in. He was lying directly on top of his blonde friend.

Sasuke immediately blushed. "I-I…" Sasuke tried to force words to come out of his mouth. "I… I should go." Sasuke managed to say after a while. Sasuke rose to his feet and tried to walk to the door, but he was stopped once again by Naruto. This time, Naruto sat up and grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist as he began to walk away.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto's voice did not sound drunk any longer. Sasuke froze in his place. The blush on his cheeks became redder. "Look, I'm sorry."

Sasuke then turned around to face the tan boy. "What do you mean, you're sorry?" Sasuke asked after a short pause.

"I'm sorry, because… I'm not really drunk." Naruto avoided eye contact with the raven as he spoke. "Kyuubi can be really useful sometimes. He works the alcohol out of my system almost as quickly as I put it in there." Naruto gave a nervous laughter as he looked back up at the pale boy.

"Why would you pretend to be drunk, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused by the blonde's actions.

"Well…" A blush appeared on his cheeks. "It was the only way I could get close to you." Sasuke's eyes widened as he let Naruto's words sink in. Sasuke waited for the tan boy to then say something along the lines of how the whole thing was a joke, but nothing like that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Nani?" Sasuke said softly.

"I like you, Sasuke." Naruto blurted out. The blonde then let go of Sasuke's wrist. "Go ahead and make fun of me if you want. I know you're gonna laugh now."

"Why would I laugh?" Sasuke questioned the blonde.

"Because it's ridiculous to think that you could ever like me back." Naruto's tone became low and he adverted his gaze away from Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto on his bed. His cheeks had a red coloring to them once again. "Don't go assuming things like that." Naruto quickly spun his around to look at the raven beside him. A toothy grin appeared on Naruto's face.

Before the pale boy could question why Naruto had not said anything, the blonde boy had pulled Sasuke down so that he was now lying on his back on the bed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I think it's time I gave you your birthday present, teme."

Naruto's grin grew wider as he leaned his face closer to the raven-haired shinobi's. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, Naruto pressed his lips onto his own. After a moment of initial shock, Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his lips into the kiss. His hands then found their way into Naruto's spiky blonde locks. The tan boy nibbled slightly on Sasuke's lower lip, as if he was asking for entrance into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke gladly opened his mouth to the blonde and as soon as he did so, Naruto's tongue forced its way in. The hot wet muscle moved around Sasuke's mouth, savoring the taste of it. Sasuke's tongue did likewise and he noticed that even after all that alcohol, Naruto still tasted like ramen. Sasuke wondered how much of the stuff Naruto had to eat in order to have a permanent taste of it in his mouth.

The two of them only separated when air became necessary. Both boys panted for breath as looked at each other with half lidded eyes. Naruto was the first to have breathing return to normal.

"Well?" The blonde asked with a big smile.

"Well what?" Sasuke said in between breathes.

"Did you like your present?"

Sasuke blushed. He then scowled at the tan boy above him. "What do you think?" Sasuke replied as he looked away from the blonde. Naruto smiled and then noticed that Sasuke had enjoyed his present. A little too much.

"You're hard, Sasuke." Naruto laughed once again when the raven's blush deepened.

"D-Dobe. It's your fault."

"You're right. That means that I should fix this."

"N-Naruto?!" Sasuke's face became a bright scarlet color as the blonde placed his hand over the pale boy's clothed erection. Naruto just gave Sasuke a toothy grin.

All in all, Sasuke would have to admit that his birthday was… enjoyable.

* * *

**I can't believe I used such a cliché for your birthday fic, Sasuke. I'm sure there are hundreds of stories like this out there. I'm sorry for being unoriginal XP. At least Sasuke got to have a very nice birthday, ne? Smut is always the greatest gift ((Sasuke, would you mind sharing Naruto's present with me? My birthday was not too long ago))!!**

**Oh yeah, and that thing with Kakashi and Sakura… Take that however who want. If you like KakaSaku, you can go ahead and think they smexed, if you don't then Kakashi just brought her home… And tormented her mind with out-loud readings of Icha Icha Paradise. Technically you can come up with your own ideas about what Naruto and Sasuke did that night. But just be warned it will be purely the results of your dirty mind.**


End file.
